The Prank
by CandiCammiCat
Summary: Fred and George are bored during the holidays so they decide to prank Sirius Black. Grimmauld Place is full of chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series but Joanne Rowling does. All characters belong to her. I only own the plot of this fanfic.

" Hi, Harry," exclaimed Sirius Black ecstatically. "Hello, Sirius," said Harry Potter warmly but he

was suspicious. Sirius usually was sullen and it was rare for him to be happy. "I have to tell you

something," squealed Sirius. "What," said Harry suspiciously. Sirius never squealed with excitement. "I'm

in love with Severus Snape," yelled Sirius excitedly. "What," screamed Harry and he fainted.

Harry woke up to see Fred and George grinning at him from ear to ear, mischievously. "What a awful dream I had about Sirius saying he loved

Snape," whimpered Harry. "It wasn't a dream," said Fred grinning still. " Yeah, your dear godfather has a little crush on old Snapie Poo," said George

also grinning. Harry was instantly suspicious. He knew the twins for four years. He knew their grins meant they did a really spectacular prank. "What

are you guys hiding," said Harry narrowing his eyes slightly. "Nothing harmful" said George casually. "We just slipped a little love potion into Sirius'

Christmas pudding," said Fred lightly.

"You guys did what!," screamed Harry. "Harry, just watch the order meeting today. I think you will be very entertained," said Fred and George

simultaneously. "They did have a point," thought Harry. It would be very entertaining watching Sirius declare his infinite love of Snape. They did have

a point indeed, but he still had a question.

"Why would you want Sirius to fall in love with Snape," questioned Harry. "We thought it would be entertaining. They fight like a couple. They should

love like a couple, too," said Fred grinning with excitement. Harry also had to admit it was annoying watching Sirius and Snape fight like an old

married couple. A married couple with an unhealthy relationship. " I thought Sirius was the only one taking the love potion" said Harry with joy in his

voice. It would be more entertaining watching Snape declare his love of Sirius. He would have one over Snape when they returned to Hogwarts. "No,

we could never smuggle a potion into Snape's food and drink. He doesn't ever eat anything over here anyways," said George, a smudge of

frustration creeping into his voice. " It was easier giving Sirius the potion because he lives with us," said Fred. "All you have to do is wait 'till tonight's

meeting but 'till then, prepared to be entertained," said both of the twins simultaneously and the twins walked away.

"This is going to be a blast," thought Harry grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry managed to convince Mrs. Weasley to stay during the order meeting along with the Weasley twins. She succumbed only because of the many

Order members staring at her as she exploded about how the they were only children. The twins stupefied Sirius and kept him in their room. They

were waiting for Snape to come. The twins planned to enervate Sirius when Snape came. Sirius would walk out of his room and declare his undying

love to Snape in front of the Order members.

Harry felt sorry for Sirius at first. Snape would probably be enraged and Sirius would be at the end of it but the order meeting was in front of

Dumbledore. Snape wouldn't dare kill Sirius in front of Dumbledore. Just in case, he carried his wand with him.

Now he was just anticipating until Snape came. He wished that man would hurry up.

Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door. He was so excited now. ran to the door and there was Snape with a his familiar sneer on his face. I wonder

if he was born with a sneer thought Harry. He heard footsteps coming from behind him. Hu turned around and saw Sirius walking towards them

sluggishly. "What happened" yawned Sirius.

Then, Sirius caught sight of Snape. "Oh, Hello darling" said Sirius in a caressing voice. He left Snape and the whole Order of the Phoenix speechless

and stunned. "Excuse me, Black but what is this nonsense," said Snape in a silky, dangerous voice. "Oh Honey, you're so adorable when you're

angry" cooed Sirius lovingly.

All of the sudden, there was a flash of motion and Snape was laying on top of Sirius baring his teeth in anger. "What the hell is wrong with you,

Black," snarled Snape in fury. Sirius gave Snape a shy smile "Does this mean you want to have hot sex with me" said Sirius with a teasing voice

while batting his eyelashes. Smack! Thump! Snape just punched Sirius' nose and Sirius fell unconscious.

Snape glared at everyone and strode out the door. No one in the order of phoenix spoke the whole day. The love potion wore off on Sirius after a

week. It turned out if you have strong hatred against a person you were supposed to fall in love, love potion would wear off quickly. Harry was

grateful Sirius didn't remember anything though Sirius kept asking everyone why they would glance at him like he was a lunatic. He would never

forget the funniest moment in his life.


End file.
